Karaoke Love
by HarmoniousPie
Summary: Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny go to a muggle karaoke bar. The songs they choose to sing say a lot about their relationships. Begin: HG RHr End: HHr


Okay so I'm working on The Gilded Rose I promise but I was listening to my iTunes and I got inspired for this story. It's really short and kinda cute. It's obviously AU. IT starts out Ron/Hermione and Harry/Ginny but at the end it will be Harry/Hermione. It takes place in present day (2007) and the epilogue of DH hasn't happened.

Summary: Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny go to a muggle karaoke bar. The song(s) they choose to sing say a lot about their relationships. Begin: H/G R/Hr End: H/Hr

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Nor do I own the songs used in this ****one shot**

Karaoke Love

Black-haired and green-eyed Harry Potter sat in the den of his Godric's Hollow home thinking of a way to breakup with his current girlfriend Ginny Weasley. He liked her but there was someone he loved more than he could ever love Ginny. His oldest friend in the word, the person who knew him like the back of her hand: Hermione Granger. She was everything Harry needed. She was down to earth, patient, intelligent, beautiful, and she didn't care that he defeated Voldemort or that he was The Man-Who-Won and The Chosen One. She was his friend because she wanted to be there for him. Not because he was famous.

"Harry!" called a voice.

He jumped and looked at his fire. Hermione's head was in the emerald green flames.

"What's up, Hermione?"

"You, Ginny, Ron, and I are going out tonight. I've already made the plans and flooed everyone else. Meet at my flat and we'll apparate form there. And dress nicer than sweats Harry."

"Yes, mom. Where are we going?"

"You'll find out. Harry, wear your dark blue jeans, that skin tight black tee shirt you have and a black dress shirt over it."

"Alright Hermione. I'll be there in ten minutes."

Harry ran upstairs to change and then apparated to an alley near Hermione's flat. He went and rang her buzzer. Knowing who it was she rang him right up. Once in her apartment he was greeted by a make-up wearing Hermione. It wasn't caked on like Ginny's always was but just enough that it enhanced her eyes and lips. She was wearing a deep green v neck half-sleeve shirt and a pair of khaki cargo pants with flip-flops.

"Harry! How are you?"

"I'm wonderful. How are you 'Mione?"

"Good. How's Hogwarts?"

"Like you don't know. You teach there too."

"How did you know?"

"Minerva owled me yesterday and told me that you were the new Charms teacher. I can't believe Flitwick retired."

"I know but he was old and he was getting shorter."

"Hermione Granger!"

At that moment the buzzer rang. Hermione buzzed up Ginny who entered wearing a silver tube top and a blue jean mini skirt that was indecently short. When she saw Harry she jumped on him and forced her mouth on his. Harry knew without looking that Hermione had a disapproving look on her face. What he didn't know was that she also had a sad look on her face.

"Gin, not here." Harry whispered.

"Sorry, Harry. I forgot you don't like displays of affection in front of _Hermione_."

"I don't like _public_ displays of affection. I've explained that to you many times, Ginny."

During this Ron showed up. He gave Hermione a kiss on the cheek and Harry a hug.

"Now that everyone's here, let's go." Said Hermione.

"Where are we going?" asked Ginny.

"I'll tell you the address and see if anyone recognizes it. One thirty two Caldwell Drive."

It took a moment before Harry recognized it.

"Miyazaki's!" he shouted.

"Yep. We're going to Asuka's place." replied Hermione.

"What?" asked Ginny.

"Asuka Miyazaki owns a karaoke bar in Essex. She's a Japanese witch who helped us during the hunt for the horcruxes. We became really good friends with her. We've kept in touch and I asked her if the four of us could come and sing sometime. She invited us to come tonight." explained Hermione.

The four apparated to Miyazaki's karaoke bar. The Japanese woman met them outside.

"Harry! Hermione! How are you?" she asked

"Asuka! I'm good. How are you?" asked Harry.

"Good."

"Asuka this is my girlfriend Ginny Weasley." He said introducing Ginny, "Ginny this is Asuka Miyazaki."

"It's nice to meet you."Asuka said with disapproval in her voice.

"My pleasure." said Ginny.

"Asuka-chan, this is my boyfriend Ron Weasley. He's Ginny's brother."

"It's also nice to meet you."

"My pleasure also."

"Come in. I have set aside some slots for you four. I couldn't set aside eight like you asked Hermione I could only do six."

"That's alright."

"I only want to sing one song anyways." Said Ginny and Ron.

"Then that settles it. Harry and I will sing two songs." Said Hermione.

Everyone chose their songs. Harry chose to sing first. He chose the song _Let Me Go_ by 3 Doors Down.

_One more kiss could be the best thing_

_But one more lie could be the worst_

_And all these thoughts are never resting_

_And you're not something I deserve_

_In my head there's only you now_

_This world falls on me_

_In this world there's real and make believe_

_And this seems real to me_

_You love me but you don't know who I am_

_I'm torn between this life I lead and where I stand_

_And you love me but you don't know who I am_

_So let me go_

_Let me go_

_I dream ahead to what I hope for_

_And I turn my back on loving you_

_How can this love be a good thing_

_When I know what I'm goin through_

_In my head there's only you now_

_This world falls on me_

_In this world there's real and make believe_

_And this seems real to me_

_You love me but you don't know who I am_

_I'm torn between this life I lead and where I stand_

_You love me but you don't know who I am_

_So let me go_

_Just Let me go..._

_Let me go_

_And no matter how hard I try_

_I can't escape these things inside I know_

_I knowww_

_When all the pieces fall apart_

_You will be the only one who knows_

_Who knows_

_You love me but you don't know who I am_

_I'm torn between this life I lead and where I stand_

_And you love me but you don't know Who I am_

_So let me go_

_Just let me go_

_And you love me but you don't_

_You love me but you don't_

_You love me but you don't know who I am_

_And you love me but you don't_

_You love me but you don't_

_You love me but you don't know me_

Harry watched Ginny the whole time he sang the song. Hermione understood what he was getting at. It was something that she had known for a long time. Ginny loved Harry Potter, The Man-Who-Won, The Boy-Who-Lived, and The Chosen One. She didn't know Harry, the boy who doesn't want to be famous, who just wants his parents and godfathers back, and who wishes people wouldn't stare at him when he walks down the street. This song meant that Harry wanted to break up with Ginny.

Ginny chose to sing next. She sang _Get This Party Started_ by Pink.

_I'm comin' up so you better you better get this party started__I'm comin' up so you better you better get this party started__Get this party started on a Saturday night__Everybody's waitin' for me to arrive__Sendin' out the message to all of my friends__We'll be lookin' flashy in my Mercedes Benz__I got lotsa style, got my gold diamond rings__I can go for miles if you know what I mean__I'm comin' up so you better you better get this party started__I'm comin' up so you better you better get this party started__Pumpin up the volume, breakin down' to the beat__Cruisin' through the west side__We'll be checkin' the scene__Boulevard is freakin' as I'm comin' up fast__I'll be burnin' rubber, you'll be kissin' my a__Pull up to the bumper, get out of the car__License plate says Stunner #1 Superstar__I'm comin' up so you better you better get this party started__I'm comin' up so you better you better get this party started__Get this party started__Makin' my connection as I enter the room__Everybody's chillin' as I set up the groove__Pumpin' up the volume with this brand new beat__Everybody's dancin' and their dancin' for me__I'm your operator, you can call anytime__I'll be your connection to the party line__I'm comin' up so you better you better get this party started__I'm comin' up so you better you better get this party started__I'm comin' up so you better you better get this party started__I'm comin' up so you better you better get this party started__Get this party started__Get this party started right now__Get this party started__Get this party started__Get this party started right now_

The song was true to Ginny's soul. She was a party girl. Anytime Hermione saw a picture of Harry at some fancy party it was always with Ginny. She always looked happy and he always looked like he'd rather be somewhere else.

Ron decided to sing his song _Shadow of the Day_ by Linkin Park next.

_I close both locks below the window._

_I close both blinds and turn away._

_Sometimes solutions aren't so simple._

_Sometimes goodbye's the only way._

_And the sun will set for you,_

_The sun will set for you._

_And the shadow of the day,_

_Will embrace the world in grey,_

_And the sun will set for you._

_Pink cards and flowers on your window,_

_Your friends all plead for you to stay._

_Sometimes beginnings aren't so simple._

_Sometimes goodbye's the only way._

_And the sun will set for you,_

_The sun will set for you._

_And the shadow of the day,_

_Will embrace the world in grey,_

_And the sun will set for you._

_And the shadow of the day,_

_Will embrace the world in grey,_

_And the sun will set for you._

_[Guitar solo_

_And the shadow of the day,_

_Will embrace the world in grey,_

_And the sun will set for you._

Harry couldn't figure out the meaning of the song. Was Ron breaking up with Hermione? Was he letting her go because he loved someone else? Or because he knew she didn't love him.

Hermione sang her first song last. It was _It Ends Tonight_ by the All American Rejects.

_Your subtleties__They strangle me__I can't explain myself at all.__And all the wants__And all the needs__All I don't want to need at all._

_The walls start breathing__My mind's unweaving__Maybe it's best you leave me alone.__A weight is lifted__On this evening__I give the final blow._

_When darkness turns to light,__It ends tonight__It ends tonight._

_A falling star__Least I fall alone.__I can't explain what you can't explain.__You're finding things that you didn't know__I look at you with such disdain_

_The walls start breathing__My mind's unweaving__Maybe it's best you leave me alone.__A weight is lifted__On this evening__I give the final blow._

_When darkness turns to light__It ends tonight,__It ends tonight.__Just a little insight won't make this right__It's too late to fight__It ends tonight,__It ends tonight._

_Now I'm on my own side__It's better than being on your side__It's my fault when you're blind__It's better that I see it through your eyes_

_All these thoughts locked inside__Now you're the first to know_

_When darkness turns to light__It ends tonight,__It ends tonight.__Just a little insight won't make this right__It's too late to fight__It ends tonight,__It ends_

_When darkness turns to light__It ends tonight,__It ends tonight.__Just a little insight won't make this right__It's too late to fight__It ends tonight,__It ends tonight._

_Tonight__Insight__When darkness turns to light,__It ends tonight._

Harry knew what that meant. Hermione was breaking up with Ron. He wondered why. Did she love someone else? If she did who was it? Why hadn't she told him who it was. Did she think that he wouldn't approve?

Harry sang his second song next. It was _I'll be there for you_ by Bon Jovi.

_I guess this time you're really leaving__I heard your suitcase say goodbye__And as my broken heart lies bleeding__You say true love is suicide__You say you've cried a thousand rivers__And now you're swimming for the shore__You left me drowning in my tears__And you won't save me anymore__Now I'm praying to God you'll give me one more chance, girl__I'll be there for you__These five words I swear to you__When you breathe I want to be the air for you__I'll be there for you__I'd live and I'd die for you__Steal the sun from the sky for you__Words can't say what love can do__I'll be there for you__I know you know we've had some good times__Now they have their own hiding place__I can promise you tomorrow__But I can't buy back yesterday__And Baby you know my hands are dirty__But I wanted to be your valentine__I'll be the water when you get thirsty, baby__When you get drunk, I'll be the wine__I'll be there for you__These five words I swear to you__When you breathe I want to be the air for you__I'll be there for you__I'd live and I'd die for you__Steal the sun from the sky for you__Words can't say what love can do__I'll be there for you__And I wasn't there when you were happy__I wasn't there when you were down__I didn't mean to miss your birthday, baby__I wish I'd seen you blow those candles out__I'll be there for you__These five words I swear to you__When you breathe I want to be the air for you__I'll be there for you__I'd live and I'd die for you__Steal the sun from the sky for you__Words can't say what a love can do__I'll be there for you_

Harry didn't take his eyes off Hermione when he sang the song. She knew why. It was their song. She was always there for him and he was always there for her. No matter what was going on in their lives they had time for each other. It was part of their special bond, the bond they had always shared, the one that not even Ginny and Ron understood.

Hermione's second song was also to Harry. It was _Don't Let Me Get Me_ by Pink.

_Never win first place, I don't support the team__I can't take direction, and my socks are never__clean__Teachers dated me, my parents hated me__I was always in a fight cuz I can't do nothin'__right__Everyday I fight a war against the mirror__I can't take the person starin' back at me__I'm a hazard to myself__Don't let me get me__I'm my own worst enemy__Its bad when you annoy yourself__So irritating__Don't wanna be my friend no more__I wanna be somebody else__I wanna be somebody else, yeah__LA told me, "You'll be a pop star,__All you have to change is everything you are."__Tired of being compared to damn Britney Spears__She's so pretty, that just ain't me__Doctor, doctor won't you please prescribe__somethin__A day in the life of someone else?__Cuz I'm a hazard to myself__Don't let me get me__I'm my own worst enemy__Its bad when you annoy yourself__So irritating__Don't wanna be my friend no more__I wanna be somebody else__Don't let me get me__I'm my own worst enemy__Its bad when you annoy yourself__So irritating__Don't wanna be my friend no more__I wanna be somebody else__Doctor, doctor won't you please prescribe__somethin__A day in the life of someone else?__Don't let me get me__Don't let me get me__I'm my own worst enemy__Its bad when you annoy yourself__So irritating__Don't wanna be my friend no more__I wanna be somebody __e__lse_

Harry knew this song because it was Hermione's song. Everyone knew that Hermione didn't let herself relax and Harry was the only person that could stop her from going crazy from stress. He knew it and she knew it. He also knew what he had to do.

"Ginny, this isn't working."

"You're right, Harry. This double date isn't working."

"No, Gin, we aren't working. I don't love you."

"What?"

"I don't love you."

"Harry-"

"We're over Ginny."

Hermione watched the episode from the stage. She knew what she had to do. She hopped off the stage an went over to Ron who was at the bar.

"Ron."

"I know, Hermione. I feel the same way."

"You really understand?"

"I always knew it would be you and Harry. You have a bond that no one can compete with."

"I do care for you."

"I care for you too."

Harry walked over to where Hermione and Ron were talking. He waited till Ron left and then went to Hermione.

"Hermione?"

"Yes Harry?"

"I love you."

"I love you too Harry."

"Good. Because I want to do one thing."

"What?"

"This."

He leaned down and claimed her lips with his own.

The End.


End file.
